Awakening
by Lavender and Hay
Summary: Tessa and Zoe in the morning.


**Written for a prompt: Tessa, doors, bare feet, and early morning. I didn't know whether you wanted separate drabbles or all one story; I did all one.**

When Zoe wakes up it takes her a moment to realise where she is. And then several more to believe it, when the closeness of her head to Tessa's breasts brings it all back with alarming swiftness. Her mouth is dry and she suspects her breath wreaks of vodka. Tessa is still asleep, she checks as she slips out of bed. She sleeps flat on her back and she doesn't snore but her breath whistles a little in her delicate nose. She makes absolutely no sign that she knows Zoe has left the bed, she does not move at all except for the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Slipping on her shirt and padding through the unfamiliar flat, Zoe stumbles upon the bathroom at the second door she tries. She tips the toothbrush out of the glass by the sink and fills it at the tap, pressing it to her lips, trying to ease her dehydration. Wandering back towards the bedroom she takes in more about the flat, in spite of the half-light. It seems fairly basic in its furnishings, but what is there radiates lavish expense and elegance.

She left the door ajar on her way out, and she peaks back inside the bedroom, resting her empty hand gently on the wood. Tessa is lying still, her face in darkness, the white of her skin and the sheet- a little twisted and half-covering her breasts- glowing a little in the midst of all the dullness.

Pushing the door, she moves quietly back into the bedroom, keeping for some reason to the edges of the room. She puts the glass down on Tessa's dressing table and crosses to the window. The blind is drawn down and pulls it away from the glass a little, peering outside. She can see the usual ubiquitous rooftops and the grey sky light of a London morning. It is bright, verging on oppressive after the darkness of the flat, and she squints a little.

"Open it if you want," Tessa's voice comes from the bed, "I'm sure you're nothing my neighbours haven't seen before." 

Zoe colours a little and lets the blind drop back into place.

"Sorry," she murmurs, "Did it wake you up?"

"I heard the tap."

Tessa sits up slowly, reaches for the half-empty glass at her bedside. She smells it first and it seems to be a good job that she does because she makes a face and puts it down; probably vodka.

"Is there any water?" she asks Zoe.

Zoe crosses to the side of the bed and hands her the glass from the bathroom.

"Well, there's no need for you to be so shy," she tells Zoe, who is still standing by the side of the bed, rather foolishly, "I know you weren't last night- don't think that I've forgotten, I rarely do no matter what I drink- so get back into bed with me."

Zoe sidesteps Tessa's pointy high heels, sitting neatly by the side of the bed. Climbing across Tessa's long, outstretched legs, she rolls back into her place in the bed. Putting the glass next to the vodka on her bedside, Tessa turns back towards her.

"You've got your shirt on," she observes as her fingers work on its buttons, swiftly falsifying her statement.

"Yes," Zoe replies.

"Were you cold?"

"No."

"Uncomfortable?" There is a smirk in Tessa's voice.

"A little," Zoe admits.

Tessa laughs heartily, her head tipping back a little before pressing forwards again, near Zoe's breasts.

"Oh, Zoe," she tells her, shaking her head a little,"Why?"

Zoe can't find the words to explain why before Tessa is kissing her breasts, cupping them in her hands, squeezing them gently but firmly and Zoe is shivering with pleasure. She presses herself closer to Tessa. The bedsheet is in the way as she wraps her legs around Tessa's but it's soft and silky and so nice against the inside of her thighs.

"Tess," she asks a moment later, the thought suddenly occurring to her, "Why are your shoes by the bed?"

She knew her own weren't, she had spotted them halfway down the corridor. This time when Tessa gives a low laugh, Zoe feels it against her breast.

"Oh, Zoe, you really don't remember much, do you?"

"What?" she asks, frowning.

"Well, I could hardly sleep in them, could I?" she asks.

Zoe, none the wiser, says nothing.

"I mean," Tessa continues, the smug smile back in her voice, her finger trailing lazily up and down Zoe's spine, lifting herself a little to murmur breathily in Zoe's ear,"You would insist on me wearing them while you fucked me. You said you'd always imagined what it would be like. You said you found them terribly kinky."

Zoe remains silent, flushing furiously now, half appalled at herself and half aroused by what is Tessa's and by the fact that her finger has left her back and is now trailing up her thigh, to where she is oh so wet for Tessa. Tessa sighs in Zoe's ear, laughing again at her shocked silence.

"I promise you, my darling, you did," she tells her bluntly, pulling away from her a little, looking at her, "But don't think twice about it," her smile widens as she sinks a finger inside her, "I liked it."

Zoe gasps at the feels, pushing her hips as close as she can to Tessa's hand.

"Will you promise me something?" She is amazed she can form a coherent sentence at the moment.

Tessa's eyes narrow just a fraction.

"What?"

"Let me fuck you without your shoes on as well."

**Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
